Nobody Can Hurt Me Like You Love Me
by Je Veux Croire
Summary: Summary: A/U What should have happened after the camera panned away from Meredith and Derek on the couch in “An Honest Mistake”. This is the reconstructing of Addison and Derek.
1. Reckoning

Okay, so after having seen the mess that Shonda and Co. made of the crossover ('Before and After', 'Ex-Life', & 'An Honest Mistake') which actually started oh-so-AMAZING with all of the Addekness,they of course, had to **TELL** and not **SHOW **that Meredith and Derek belong together, and made it contrived and just cringe worthy by having all of the other characters remind you!! (Example: Mama Shepherd, "Addie wasn't the right girl." Or Alex, "He's her guy now." REALLY?? 'cause I wouldn't have noticed with all of the throat shoving that has been done to pimp the Mer/Der ship) Look, I get it. Shonda decided a long time ago that Meredith and Derek would end up together, regardless of the fact that it's become absolutely manipulated and overdone, plus Derek's chemistry with his ex-wife Addison is off the charts, while Mer/Der just pales in comparison. I mean, even in this crossover, there was so much more passion in one of Addek's heated arguments than there was when Mer/Der were having sex.

Seriously GA writers haven't you ever heard of "Strangled By The Red String"?

**

Strangled By The Red String:

What happens when the Red String Of Fate and Token Romance are done especially poorly? Essentially, you get Strangled By The Red String. Where the main character, who was once single, is implausibly thrown into a relationship that's forced down the audience's throat. Love At First Sight taken to a fictional extreme. These two people are always somehow making out or getting it on, even if they only knew each other for a few minutes before they started getting busy. Even worse is when they have been in the same group for a long time and have mostly ignored each other.

And they just simply have to announce their love to the whole world. Oh, and suddenly all of the other characters are telling us how these two belong to each other.

But don't expect them to be able to share any interests, or even be able to have a conversation about anything but their schmoopy love. The audience is supposed to be happy for them, but usually they'll be more disgusted than anything.

Sometimes this is just the result of a story written without skill, but this is becoming more and more standard in many series nowadays, where you have Fanon-savvy authors that feel that if they don't officially "pair up" characters, someone else will. (They're right, but it still happens even if they do) Typically pitiable, often painfully inept, but not unworthy of note.

Often done to prove to the audience said character is not gay. Also a leading cause of Die For Our Ship. Sometimes this is an awkward attempt to lure a female audience by adding soap opera-ish tactics.

Often, the writers have to resort to Cleaning Up Romantic Loose Ends because the relationship can't compete with other possibilities.

Courtesy of Television Tropes & Idioms: Search word: Strangled By The Red String

**

Sound familiar? I know I'm bitter about this, but how can I not be? Addek had such amazing potential, it was still there between them during this recent crossover, even the Mer/Der's were going bat shit crazy about it, but yet they sacrificed that amazing chemistry for a story that has not only become contrived and predictable, but honestly tired. Obviously, I think you can tell by the recent descent in the ratings. Okay, rant over. =)

So, I've decided to re-write what should have taken place...and this time, Derek ends up with the right women. 'Nuff said.

**Summary:** A/U What should have happened after the camera panned away from Meredith and Derek on the couch in "An Honest Mistake". This is the reconstructing of Addison and Derek.

**ThanX,** as always, go out to my beta, Agent Extremis.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own the characters, that honor belongs to Ms. Shonda Rhimes & Co., but I had to borrow them and treat them right for a change.

**Reckoning:**  An opinion or judgement. The working out of consequences or retribution for one's actions.

**Nobody Can Hurt Me Like You Love Me--By Agent Addek**

_Chapter 1: Reckoning_

The clock ticked every second away. The kitchen faucet dripped water simultaneously with every tick. The air seemed almost elusive, the emptiness and the strain was palpable throughout the now big and vacant house.

Meredith sat uncomfortably in her living room next to Derek. No roommates were running about talking about the latest surgery, there was no excessive noise coming from the kitchen where Izzie usually cooked. None of that today. They had all stayed away to give them space, space to be alone. And there was space...but it was between them instead of for them and they were alone, except not together but individually. She stared at the bottle of scotch that he was firmly holding onto like his life depended on it. His eyes looked so empty, with no real emotion. He just stared blankly in front of him. This man that sat next to her was not the Derek she knew. How was she going to get him back? How could she help him when she was just getting a hold on herself? How could she be strong for him, when she didn't even know if she was strong enough on her own?

"Derek?" She said meekly. "Derek? Please say something."

She got no reaction, he just kept staring ahead. Meredith felt helpless. She looked down at her hands in defeat. How could she help him if she couldn't even get him to talk to her? He needed time, that's all. If this was her going through this, she wouldn't want anybody to bother her either. She would need time to think and feel, but then why did it bother her so much that he hadn't said a word in the past hour? All he kept doing was drinking, then refilling, and not looking at her.

"Derek?" She said more loudly. Nothing. Not even a flinch from the shriek of her voice. Fine, if he wants to be stubborn, she could be stubborn too. She inched closer to him, turning her waify frame towards him. Meredith continued to stare at him, hoping that her piercing glare would make him look at her. Suddenly, the silence and lone staring contest were interrupted by the sound of a beeper. She turned towards the coffee table and noticed that it was hers. She was both bothered and relieved. She picked it up along with her cell phone and then gave one more quick glance at Derek before she dialed.

She came into the room a few minutes later and he was still sitting in the same position, looking in the same direction. They needed her at the hospital, one of her interns couldn't manage a central line and the other doctors were working on a trauma that had come in. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she had to go.

"Derek, I have to go and check on one of my patients. I won't be long, okay?" She said hesitantly. No answer. She was beginning to get frustrated. The least he could do was acknowledge that he had heard her.

"Fine! I'll be back shortly. I just..." Her voice softened. "...don't go anywhere, stay here, and please don't do any..." She left the last phrase unspoken. She turned towards the door and pulled her jacket on. She grabbed her keys and then turned to look at him once more before she gave him a rueful smile and then walked out into the cold Seattle air.

The loud thud of the door vibrated through the empty house. Derek took another sip of the strong liquor that was helping to numb him and then turned to look at the spot where Meredith had stood only a few seconds before. He began to chuckle but that chuckle soon turned into a biting laugh. He stumbled to the floor and was able to place the newly filled glass onto the table before he spilled it. He got up from the wooden floor and tried to steady himself in his drunken stupor.

This past week had definitely kicked him in the ass. First, he had gotten attached to his pregnant patient Jen, who he later inadvertently killed. Then, Addison had called him panic stricken and had begged him to save her brother...and he couldn't promise her that. Not even after she stripped down the strong, independent, hard as nails facade...not even after she kicked down her walls, those walls that she had built to shove the love she felt for him deep down came crashing down with her desperate plea. She was vulnerable and almost inconsolable and he felt absolutely helpless. He thought he would be causing her yet another heartbreak, but he did save Archer. He saved him but those hours that he had spent giving him back his life were the same hours that unwittingly were some of the factors that had caused his negligent operation with Jen. But for a moment, he had been a hero in his ex-wife's life. The same women he had a hand in breaking, was no longer looking at him with the same disdain that he felt for himself over the pain he had caused her.  Life really wanted to shove a mirror in his face to show him what he had become. It wasn't enough to show him his failure as a surgeon, or his failure at being a friend for not keeping in touch with Sam, or his failure of being the man he had promised Addison that he would be. The song that he had written for her all of those years before...how they had deviated completely off that path they began together so long ago. He had failed as a husband, he had failed to love and make her happy 'til the day he died. He couldn't help but look at their friends and then at Addie and have regrets. He saw the pained look that had crossed her beautiful face, and had noticed that it took everything in her being to tell him that she was "shoving him back in the box." What the hell happened?  And now, here he was with a girlfriend who thought he was capable of hurting himself, a dead patient who he killed, a life that he no longer had, and a ring he'd been carrying around with him for a week that he was about to give to the "one". I mean, she should be the "one" right? Even his mother had said, "Addie wasn't the right girl", but is Meredith the "right girl"?

A sad smile painted his haggard face. He thought back on this past week and it suddenly hit him...he finally realized what his life had become and what it could have been. The ironical workings of life. He burst into bitter laughter once more as a few tears escaped his swollen eyes.

He couldn't be here any longer, Derek needed to get away. He felt like he was suffocating in this house even though he was the only one there. He ran up the stairs and headed straight to Meredith's room. Funny how he still thought of it as her room and not theirs, even though he had been staying there for a while now. Derek grabbed the same bags that he had brought most of his stuff in and began rummaging through the closet and drawers, bumping a few things out of place. Once he felt in his inebriated state that he had gathered all of his belongings, he left. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the house that would never be his own, then shut off the light and walked out.

Derek wobbled as he attempted to get to his truck. In this hebetude he shouldn't be walking, let alone driving, but being mentally incapacitated at the moment, made it easier for him to not stop and think. He threw his belongings into the back and then got into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. He backed out onto the road without hesitation. He didn't care to look around for other cars. As he began driving, he noticed that his vision was blurry and the added drizzle was obstructing his view, but he wasn't going to stop. He needed to get back to the trailer. He needed quiet and a moment alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked out through the window and noticed that it had begun to pour. That was one thing that she hadn't missed about this city. In LA, the great weather was something that she could always count on. Not to say that it didn't rain there, but it never rained for long. Addison walked back to her bed and flopped down onto it and then slid her heels off. She loved staying in this hotel because it never felt like she was in one. The beds were comfortable, the suite had that homey feel to it, the bathtub was massive, and they had walk-in-closets which she took full advantage of. She noticed that her muscles were still a bit tense from the day's events before she closed her eyes and rubbed circles onto her temples.

It had been a really long day. Actually, it had been a long week...but at least she could say that her brother was going to live. She knew that her faith in Derek had not been misplaced. She'd known that if anyone could save Archie, it would be him, and he did. Archie was now alive and well, but let's face it, his ego was a little bruised and he had fully expected Derek to fail.

He and Derek had always had this rivalry when it came to her affections and admiration. For the longest time, it had been Archie who made sure that she had everything she needed and wanted. It was he who had taken care of her and looked out for her. It has been Archie that Addison looked up to. So when Derek came into her life and he had began to provide all those things for her, well, let's just say that Archie was less than pleased. He had made sure to let Derek know that he wasn't worthy of Addie, and that he would spend the rest of his life a few steps behind her playing catch up, because nobody knew his sister the way he did.

But Derek was worthy, he was the perfect boyfriend and then the perfect husband. He became a brilliant surgeon who she admired. Archie had been wrong, he didn't have to play catchup because he was with her every step of the way. Their careers were on equal playing ground in their respective fields and they had it all until they didn't.

She hadn't allowed herself to revisit the past in a while, she had to move on. She knew that she couldn't keep living in the past. She knew that she couldn't have what she wanted to have, especially if she was always looking over her shoulder and thinking about what could have been. But at this moment, she couldn't help but think of the past...but more specifically, about what had happened five years before. Before the divorce, the prom sex, the name calling, the moving across the country, and the sleeping with Mark. Before things began to fall apart...to the night when Derek had lost a patient and had blamed himself, like he was doing tonight.

When he had lost that patient, he had instantly known what he had done wrong...and it hadn't mattered that other surgeons before him had made a mistake like that, because it was him...he had made the mistake. After that, no matter how many times Addison had told him that he was only human,that he couldn't save every single patient, and that he wasn't God, it hadn't made a difference. Derek had spiraled out of control. He began to drink, started putting off surgeries indefinitely, and then he stopped going to work altogether. He didn't want her near him. He pushed all his friends and colleagues away, and even his family. Nobody knew what to do. Addison dreaded going home to him at night for fear of what he would say or do to her.

He became completely unbearable. He would say awful, hurtful things and sometimes his anger would escalate so much that she feared for her safety. Addison put up with as much as she could. She stayed with him and tried to help him understand, tried to make him see himself, to see her, but he only grew angrier.

She found herself calling Mark over on many nights, letting him deal with his broken friend when she felt there was nothing she could do. And Mark being Mark, had wanted to save them. He loved Derek like a brother and really wanted to help them out, but he then later told her that he had stopped wanting to save Derek the moment that he realized that she needing saving as well. Mark saw what it was doing to her and he couldn't help but want to protect her. That instinct to keep her safe then turned into love...not that he didn't care for her before, but it had turned into real love, something he himself had never felt. Then with every night that he would show up to be with her and help her cope, the more she felt indebted and a connection to him that she hadn't before. Not that any of it justified what happened between them, because it didn't. She had made a huge mistake that night when she allowed Mark to love her and had physically given herself to him, but emotionally, she still belonged to Derek.

Maybe she took the easy way out that night...she'd known that he would be home and she had wanted to give him a reason to leave her because she was tired of fighting to save them when he no longer cared. She felt that he wanted to give up. She could see that he wanted to give up, but he wouldn't do it, so she did it for them. Archie did always say that she was the stronger one of the two. So, she did what had to be done. Well, at least that's what she had told herself in order to cope with things after he walked away without a fight. That's what she told herself when she had kept sleeping with Mark. She wasn't going to apologize for wanting to feel alive, connected, and loved, especially when she was having a hell of a time trying to love herself. That's all said and done now...it's been nearly 3 years since their divorce and he's moved on with Meredith, and while it's still difficult to swallow, she accepts it now. She moved on to Pete, and then to Kevin, but she still hadn't found her "one" yet.

None of that mattered now...what mattered was that Derek needed help. She needed to make sure that Meredith didn't allow him to fall into the same pitfall he'd fallen into before. He was on that same cusp and if he went down that road again, she was afraid that he wouldn't be coming out. He had gotten close to Jen in the short amount of time that he tended to her, and she couldn't blame him, for she had been a very likable women. The mistake was that he had gotten invested...and as much as you wanted to invest yourself in a patient, as a doctor, it is your duty to stay objective. With objectivity, you can still do your job, you can still deny a patient's request when it is not in their best interest...but she's one to talk. It had taken Addison a really hard lesson to learn that she had to distance herself. Even now, she still holds some resentment towards Richard...but she couldn't deny that it had helped her to become a better doctor for it.

The moment that they had gone into that final surgery, she'd known that something was off with him...being with him for fifteen years had given her the luxury to know him so well. She should have put a stop to it then, should have asked Richard to put someone else on the case, but she just couldn't do that to him. She could see his need to make it right. So she had put her fears and concerns aside for the man that she had asked to be God for her brother, the man that could still drive her to insanity, the same man that she had loved for half of her life, the one that she would still do anything for, she had let him continue...but Addison should have stopped him. Even though technically she wasn't the only one there, it still should have been she that put an end to it. Why did she even think that she could ask Meredith Grey for help? There was a reason Derek was with her...she was malleable. She was so young still, and even though he had hurt her, she could still look beyond that and see this brilliant surgeon and man...she could still see her "McDreamy". Addison didn't doubt that Meredith loved him or that he loved her, but she was easy...even with all her baggage, Meredith was easy. She didn't challenge him. She wasn't on the same playing field. She was always going to be the one a few steps behind. Derek, to Meredith, was that guy...the knight in shining armor, the guy who comes and saves her from her life. He holds an allure over her, he's the flame to her moth.

So when she had asked Meredith for help, what did she do? She had turned and asked him if he knew what he was doing? Of course he thought he was doing the right thing! When you ask someone who's insane if they really are crazy, do you think they're going to tell you that you're right? Of course not! He had scolded her and she had trembled and stayed by his side like a good girl. That's not here nor there, the problem was that Addison shouldn't have cared what Derek would have said or done, she should have just stopped it right then and there! Ultimately, she had...but by then it was too late...not too late to save Jen, because she was long gone, but too late to save Derek from himself.

So now, she lay on her bed in a room engulfed by darkness, dreading what was to come. Derek was in that dark place right now. She had seen it after he and Mark were separated from their fight. She had seen the pain in his eyes, he was in self destructive mode, and what scared her the most, was that this time he might succeed in letting it consume him. Addison knew that he had Meredith as was made abundantly clear by Alex, "That's her guy now", but could she trust that Meredith could handle what Derek was about to dish out? It had nearly shattered her when he had done this, would Meredith be able to save him before Derek tore himself down and crushed her? She couldn't just stand back and watch this unfold, she had to do something! She had fought for him before, just not hard enough. Addison would not let him do this to himself...even if he was someone else's guy, he had been her guy at one point in time and she was not walking away when he needed her the most.

She hopped off the bed, slid her heels back on, grabbed a coat, and then made her way out of her room. Addison knew that she was risking making a fool out of herself in showing up on Meredith's door step to check on her ex-husband, but she didn't care. Her pride could take a back seat, she needed to know that Derek was okay. She walked up to the valet and waited for her car to be brought to her. The rain had began to pound down more heavily. She looked up. "God I really hate this city."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashes of the city lights were all that could be seen inside Derek's truck as he raced down the street. Lightning erupted with unyielding rage. The storm was really going now and his view was hazier than before, but he didn't ease up on the gas petal. He needed to get home, his home, and he wouldn't stop until he got there. Derek didn't notice that he was swerving from his lane into the next, he didn't notice when he ended up in front of the oncoming traffic, and he didn't notice the shock of the driver in the other lane when they forcibly veered to the side in an attempt to miss him head on.

He gripped his steering wheel in an attempt to miss the other car, and then everything slowed down for him as his truck spun out of control. He shut his eyes. If this was his end, he didn't want to see it. Different memories of his life flashed before him... his mother's smile, his sisters pestering him, fishing with his father, his best friend, the red head with the beautiful smile and the piercing blue eyes that captivated his heart, his wedding, Meredith lying in bed with him, Meredith walking down the steps at the prom, Addison lying on his chest in his arms, Addison clutching on to him, and then nothing. His head hit the steering wheel and Derek blacked out. All that could be heard was the two horns of both cars as they squealed for help.

The offensive noise from the horn brought him to lucidity. Instantly, he put his hand to his head because he had a blustering headache. His drunken stupor had subsided quite a bit, especially with the scare he'd just experienced. He looked around and noticed that he was on the side of the road. Relief washed over him when he realized that he hadn't hit anyone or anything. "Thank God!" He said out loud. Then the loud glaring noise from another horn broke him out of his own self inspection. He rolled down his window as water started violently splashing in. Derek noticed the other car, the one that he almost hit...it was on the other side of the road. He quickly exited his truck, not caring that he was getting soaked, not even stopping to look both ways before he crossed...he needed to make sure the other person was okay.

As he got closer, he noticed that the headlights where still on but the front part of the car was smashed in from the impact to the nearby telephone pole. A bit of smoke was coming out from the engine and the wipers were still swiping away the heavy rain. He could make out at least one person in the car as he tried to open the door but it was locked. Derek went around and tried the other doors, he stopped for a moment when he felt a bit dizzy, but then continued. Whatever his injuries were, he needed to help this person first. He went back around to the driver's side and wiped it with his hand and noticed that a women was slumped over on the steering wheel. He could see that she had a few head lacerations but couldn't see the extent of her injuries because of the red hair that covered her face.

Suddenly a wave of fear, nausea, and absolute dread took a hold of him. It couldn't be her! It couldn't be her! He didn't hesitate any longer. He mustered up all of his strength and broke the back passenger window and hurriedly unlocked the car. He could hear the ambulance approaching and the passersby that had stopped to take in the scene, but he didn't stop, he needed to make sure that it wasn't her. He opened the front door slowly...whomever this person turned out to be, he had to be careful not to make any sudden movements that may cause them more harm. He reached for the woman's face and gently swept her hair to the side...and it was then that he was hit with a crippling pain that instantly brought him to his knees. "Addison?" He sobbed.

The hammering of the rain drummed against the car. The lights of the siren almost hypnotized as he stood there in complete shock, overwhelmed by the scene as the firefighters and paramedics pulled her limp body from the car. A police officer in front of him asked him questions, but he couldn't hear a word...all he heard was the beating of his own heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I know, I know, I haven't updated or finished up my other stories, so WTH am I doing starting another one? ;) I just couldn't not write something about this past crossover after seeing a glimmer of hope and then seeing it get ripped away from me, and then being kicked in the face and the gut. All while having Shonda standing over me pointing mockingly and saying "Na na nana na, neener neener, you so fell for it, you Addek lover. You get nothing and you'll like it! Now open your mouth so I can shove this Mer/Der crap down your throat."

So, in my world Addison and Derek will always find their way to each other, no matter what. =)

So obviously, it doesn't end there but I do have a few plans for them so I hope you stick around for the New Adventures of Addison and Derek. :)

PLEASE REVIEW :) (Reviews are like Squee's =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Obscura

**Summary:** A/U What should have happened after the camera panned away from Meredith and Derek on the couch in "An Honest Mistake". This is the reconstructing of Addison and Derek.

**ThanX,** as always, go out to my beta, Agent Extremis.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just have my way with them.

**Author's Note: **Please bear in mind that I am not a doctor, but have researched the medical procedures as best I could. Thanks for your understanding. This is solely for entertainment purposes only.

**Obscura:** darkness

_Previously:_

_Whatever his injuries were, he needed to help this person first. He went back around to the driver's side and wiped it with his hand and noticed that a women was slumped over on the steering wheel. He could see that she had a few head lacerations but couldn't see the extent of her injuries because of the red hair that covered her face._

_Suddenly a wave of fear, nausea, and absolute dread took a hold of him. It couldn't be her! It couldn't be her! He didn't hesitate any longer. He mustered up all of his strength and broke the back passenger window and hurriedly unlocked the car. He could hear the ambulance approaching and the passersby that had stopped to take in the scene, but he didn't stop, he needed to make sure that it wasn't her. He opened the front door slowly...whomever this person turned out to be, he had to be careful not to make any sudden movements that may cause them more harm. He reached for the woman's face and gently swept her hair to the side...and it was then that he was hit with a crippling pain that instantly brought him to his knees. "Addison?" He sobbed._

_The hammering of the rain drummed against the car. The lights of the siren almost hypnotized as he stood there in complete shock, overwhelmed by the scene as the firefighters and paramedics pulled her limp body from the car. A police officer in front of him asked him questions, but he couldn't hear a word...all he heard was the beating of his own heart._

**Nobody Can Hurt Me Like You Love Me—By Agent Addek**

_Chapter 2: Obscura_

Why do things seem to slow down when you're in shock or facing a crisis? The passage of time is subjective. The sun comes up and goes down the same for everyone, but the way time is perceived can vary greatly from person to person. When you need extreme attention to detail for a few seconds, the thoughts that go through your head and subconscious happen at a rate much faster than what you're used to. The subconscious might actually control your body more than the conscious mind, which is unusual, and gives a feeling of surreality. It's the brain's natural auto response system. It's an extreme surge in adrenaline that makes our heart beat twice as fast, allowing us to process images and everything around us rapidly. Everything is still, you can barely hear a sound. It's a slow quiet, then...BAM!!!

The noises were soft, then loud. He could hear ringing, and the slight blowing of the wind. The roar of the ambulance siren was almost deafening. He felt a humming all around him, invading him. Warmth began to encase his entire body. He couldn't speak, all he could do was stare at the ambulance. He could hear a distorted voice saying things to him, asking questions...questions that he couldn't fathom answering at the moment. Then it hit him...Addison was fighting for her life in the back of that rig because of him. He croaked out her name, "Addison..." then turned to face the officer who was trying to interrogate him. Derek could barely see the police officer through his blurry vision and the water that was dripping from his head. He reached up to wipe at it, then noticed the officer staring at him with concern. Derek looked down at his hands and saw the velvety red color. He looked at it curiously, then looked back up before he was met with a dizzying spinning, black, then nothingness. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been slow in the E.R. pit today, Callie couldn't wait to get out of there. She was a glutton for punishment. Really, why had she said yes?...she couldn't remember. All she knew is that it was slow, nothing good had come through those double doors, and she'd been there for almost four hours. Yes, she knew she was going to hell, she already had her party dress ready to go. Callie shook her head. She was awful, really she was, for having these thoughts of people with broken bones that she could reset or perform awesome surgery on. Yup, she was definitely going to hell.

The static from the E.M.S. radio startled her out of her morbid thoughts.

"Seattle Grace emergency! This is E.M.S. Unit 2-2-3 en route with a single patient from a two-car, head-on collision,"

Callie quickly stood up to respond, "What's the status?"

"The patient is a forty one-year-old woman driver who was trapped in the vehicle. The steering wheel was broken, and the windshield and front of the car smashed in. The patient has been unconscious since we arrived at the scene. She's still unresponsive, has elevated blood pressure, facial cuts and blood in both nostrils. Her breathing is labored, chest and abdomen are bruised. E.T.A. is five minutes."

"Page Bailey!" Callie quickly said to Olivia who was standing next to her, then she rushed to suit up. Bailey was coming up behind as the ambulance approached. The EMTs quickly exited with Addison in tow. Callie was the first to notice and recognize the woman on the stretcher. "What do we have Dr. Torres?" Bailey questioned, while trying to look over the chart.

"Torres? Torres?" Miranda Bailey finally looked up at Callie and saw her face. Her eyes were welling up with tears, her face was white with shock. Miranda then turned her attention towards the patient and was hit with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Addison?" She said barely above a whisper.

The EMTs noticed the women's reaction, "Do you know her?"

This helped Miranda snap out of it first, "Yes, we do. Torres?!? Torres?" Callie turned to look at her, fear in her eyes. "Let's get moving. We need to help her. Okay?" Callie finally nodded and started guiding the gurney with Miranda. "Olivia, page the Chief NOW!" Callie barked.

"Wait! We have another one coming behind her. He passed out at the scene." One of the EMTs said as they rushed behind them.

"Same collision?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. He was driving the car that struck her." He responded.

"Okay. Callie take Addison, let me get Yang and Grey down here." Just as she was about to have them paged, she noticed Meredith Grey walking towards her.

"Grey, I need you to suit up. We have a victim from a car collision coming in...passed out at the scene."

"Dr. Bailey, are you okay?"

Miranda just shook her head, people were going to find out sooner or later. "Where is she? Where is she?" Richard Webber yelled desperately at her.

"She's in exam room one Chief. Callie's with her."

"Get in here now Bailey." He said as he rushed inside.

"Dr. Bailey?" Meredith questioned again.

"It's Addison. She's one of the car accident victims." With that she walked away.

Meredith stared after her for a few moments, but was brought out of her thoughts by Christina. "What's going on?"

"Addison. She's in there with the Chief, Bailey, and Callie." Christina tried to get a glimpse, but the blinds had been drawn.

"We need someone out here now!." A nurse yelled out from the double doors.

They rushed towards the doors. As soon as she exited, she saw Derek on the stretcher. "Oh my god, Derek?" She quickly went to him. He pulled his oxygen mask off, "Addison?" He asked raggedly. "She's here Derek. They're taking care of her." Christina eyed Meredith as soon as she smelled the liquor on his breath, with questions in her eyes.

"Excuse me Dr.?" Meredith turned her attention to the officer walking behind the gurney. He pulled her aside as Christina guided Derek to one of the exam rooms.

"What's going on?" She asked with concern.

"I'm officer Alex Krycek. We believe Mr. Shephard was driving under the influence of alcohol when he struck the victim..."

"Dr." She interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"He's _Dr_. Shephard. He works here and the...the victim...the woman is Dr. Montgomery."

"So they both work here?" He asked as he began jotting the information down on his notepad.

"I'm sorry. I have to get in there...I can't do this right now." She began to walk away.

"We didn't get a chance to do a breathalyzer test, we're going to need urine and blood samples from the patient Dr..." He yelled after her.

"It's Dr. Grey! I need to make sure that he's okay first, then we can talk about what you need. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to tend to." With that she turned on her heel and walked into the exam room.

"Okay, fill me in."

Christina turned up to meet her gaze, "He has a slight concussion with minor lacerations, but other than that, he's fine..."

"I need to see her. I need to make sure she's okay!" Derek demanded as he struggled to get off the gurney.

"Derek stop! The Chief is with her right now. Please just sit back and tell me what happened."

"Meredith please, I have to go to her. She can't be alone. She needs me." He pleaded desperately.

"Derek, there's a police officer out there. If you go out there right now, he's going to have questions. He's going to want you to cooperate with the tests. Honestly, I don't know that you can...please, for me, just sit here."

"Meredith?" Christina questioned.

"I know. You don't have to." Christina watched her for several moments, she knew what she was asking her to do. She nodded. "I'll go get the banana bag."

"Mer, what are you doing?" She had her back to him. What she and Christina were about to do, was so wrong...and completely against the law, but she couldn't let them see him in this state. It wasn't his fault, she shouldn't have left him alone. It was her fault for leaving his side. She had been relieved, and now Addison was fighting for her life, while he was close to being arrested. He hadn't been thinking clearly, she shouldn't have left him. "Mer? Meredith?"

"I'm going to administer IV fluids to buy you time. Your blood alcohol level should be coming down anyway because of shock and whatever time has elapsed from the accident until now. We'll just have to keep that cop away from you..."

"No!! You don't have to this. I need to take responsibility. I hurt Addison because I wasn't thinking. I was driving when I shouldn't have. Oh my god...if anything happens to her...I...I will never forgive myself. Please go check on her. Please!"

"I will. I'll wait for Christina to get back and I'll go. Okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay people, what do we have?" Richard questioned as he entered the room. He was trying to control the dread in his voice.

"She has blunt force trauma to the chest, blood in both nostrils, she hasn't regained consciousness and has a thready pulse. Her breathing is shallow and she has several face lacerations. We're going to need plastics. Someone get me Sloan!"

Bailey informed him.

"We're checking for back and neck injuries, but we need to get her to x-ray" Callie followed.

"Let's get her on oxygen, administer some IV fluids. Let's get a move on people. NOW NOW NOW!" Richard barked orders as Callie and Olivia began to work.

"Chief..." Miranda tried to get him to calm down.

"Not now Dr. Bailey!" He yelled. He had no self control. Addison was hurt. They still didn't know the extent of her injuries, but it didn't look good.

"Dr. Webber?" Bailey repeated more forcibly this time. He turned to look at her. "She's going to be okay Chief. We're not gonna lose her."

"How did this happen?" He finally asked, succumbing to his emotions.

"I don't know, but the other driver is here. She was struck by another car."

"Where is the driver?"

"Room three sir."

"Did someone call me for a consult?" Mark asked as he walked in.

The Chief and Bailey stood in front of him, obstructing his eye-line so he couldn't see that it was Addison. "Mark..." the Chief began. He instantly felt like whatever was coming out of Dr. Webber's mouth, was not going to be good. He never called him Mark unless he was in trouble...or there was something wrong..

"She's crashing!!!" Callie began performing C.P.R. She frantically called to them. "We need to intubate!" Olivia handed her the intubation kit as Callie quickly performed the procedure.

Richard and Miranda rushed to Addison's side, Mark rushed behind them and came face to face with Addison's pale face.

"What the hell happened?" He choked out.

"Head-on collision."

"Oh my god. Addison?!" He went to her side and reached out to touch her.

"We have a code in here, get the crash cart now!"

Olivia hurried out and quickly returned with the crash cart. **"**She's in v-fib, get her head." Miranda instructed as Olivia switched pillows under Addison's head. Callie got the defibrillator paddles off of the crash cart, "200 joules. All clear?" **"**Clear." Olivia replied. Callie applied the defibrillator paddles. Still there was the flatline tone. "No pulse, no resp." Bailey and the Chief said simultaneously. **"**300 joules." **"**300 charge." **"**Clear!" **"**Clear." Callie applied the paddles again. Still the flatline tone continued. "Come on Addison!" She pleaded. "No pulse, no resp." Olivia said solemnly **"**Epinephrine, one milligram, I.V. Push. Now! Who's paying attention?!" Callie said desperately. Olivia readied the injection. **"**Ready." **"**Clear!" **"**Clear." Callie applied the paddle again. There was the sound of the flatline tone, then the heart monitor began beeping normally again. "We have a pulse." She breathed a sigh of relief along with Richard, Miranda, and Mark. "Pulse is a a little weak."

"We need her in x-ray asap. We have no idea what internal damage has been caused. We're taking her upstairs." Callie said as she began to transport her.

"Page me as soon as you get her up there. I need to go tell Archer." Callie nodded.

"But Chief?..." Miranda questioned.

"There's no way around this Dr. Bailey, he has a right to know. He's stable and recovering."

"I understand sir, but...you're right, he has a right to know." She followed Callie and Mark towards the elevators.

"Dr. Bailey?" Meredith swiftly ran to her.

"How is she?" Meredith asked, as she noticed that she had been intubated. She saw several cuts covering her face as well as the bumps and bruises on her forehead. Meredith internally flinched.

"We almost lost her, but we got her back. We had to intubate her and now she's headed towards x-ray so we can see what we're dealing with. How's the other driver?"

"He...ahh...he's fine. He has a slight concussion and some minor lacerations, but other than that, he's completely lucid. Dr Bailey uhmmm...."

"Dr. Bailey? You coming with us?" Mark shouted from inside the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Keep me updated on the other driver Grey."

Meredith watched her go. She should have told her that it was Derek, but she couldn't form the words. She took a deep breath and then made her way back to Derek.

"How is she?" He asked full of concern. The I.V. fluids they had given him had started to kick in and he was more alert than when he was brought in.

"They're taking her up to x-ray. They don't know what they're dealing with yet."

"How is she?"

"Derek...you don't need to..."

"Yes I do!" He cut her off.

"She has several facial lacerations and some contusions on her forehead. They had to intubate her. She crashed on the table but they got her back, they..."

Derek had stopped listening. Oh my god! What had he done? He felt the bile rising from his stomach and slowly making its way up into his throat. He couldn't hold it and retched all over himself.

Christina, who was checking his vitals, reached for a tub and handed it to Meredith. "Can you please grab him some water?"

"I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"How can I be okay? Addison...I was such an ass to her. She didn't deserve it and she doesn't deserve this. I can't...I can't lose her. Oh god, I can't lose her." Things began to register in his mind. The thoughts that had been circulating in his head that had gotten him on that road. The flashes he saw when he thought it was the end. The bile began to rise again, but this time he threw up in the bucket. Meredith just stood next to him, not knowing what to say. He was distraught, that much she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Richard asked as he walked towards Miranda as they were rushing Addison out of x-ray.

"She has a severe hemothorax and the chest tube alone will not do. We have to perform thoracotomy."

"Get into the O.R." He leaned towards her. "You're gonna be okay Addie, we're going to take good care of you. You hear me! You come back to us Addie." Callie and Mark proceeded to the O.R.

"Chief? Did you tell Archer?"

"No. He was asleep...and I didn't have the heart to wake him to tell him that his sister is fighting for her life. You were right, it can wait 'til we have good news." He paused for a few moments, then continued, "Miranda?...I can't be in there. I need you to do this, I need you to do this and promise me you'll take care of her. I'm too close."

"Of course. Will you be watching sir?"

"No. I want to go see the person who is responsible for this."

He turned on his heel and went to the elevator. He had to face the person that had put Addison in the state that she was in. His Addie was in bad shape and he couldn't help but blame himself a little for it. After all, he had let her leave when she had been so upset after Derek's outburst. He should have asked her to stay instead of sending her to her hotel to get some rest, rest that she needed after all the stress of Archer's, Jen's, and Jen's baby's surgeries. He shook his head. If anything happened to her, he would... The ding of the elevator jousted him out of his head. He walked with a purpose to exam room three. He was standing outside the door now. He could hear Meredith, Christina, and a voice that sounded slightly familiar.

Richard straightened up, took a deep breath and walked inside. To say that he was shocked, was an understatement. He couldn't move. He was frozen to his spot. All he could do was stand there in horror with the realization flooding over him. Derek had done this to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it, I finally updated this story. I must admit that it took me forever because I felt I had written myself into a corner, but I think I finally figured it out. I hope you ENJOY it!

All info was gathered at Medline =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Tempest

Summary: A/U What should have happened after the camera panned away from Meredith and Derek on the couch in "An Honest Mistake". This is the reconstructing of Addison and Derek.

ThanX, as always, go out to my beta, Agent Extremis.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just have my way with them.

Author's Note: Please bear in mind that I am not a doctor, but have researched the medical procedures as best I could. Thanks for your understanding. This is solely for entertainment purposes only.

Tempest: a violent commotion, disturbance, or tumult.

Previously:

"No. I want to go see the person who is responsible for this."

He turned on his heel and went to the elevator. He had to face the person that had put Addison in the state that she was in. His Addie was in bad shape and he couldn't help but blame himself a little for it. After all, he had let her leave when she had been so upset after Derek's outburst. He should have asked her to stay instead of sending her to her hotel to get some rest, rest that she needed after all the stress of Archer's, Jen's, and Jen's baby's surgeries. He shook his head. If anything happened to her, he would... The ding of the elevator jousted him out of his head. He walked with a purpose to exam room three. He was standing outside the door now. He could hear Meredith, Christina, and a voice that sounded slightly familiar.

Richard straightened up, took a deep breath and walked inside. To say that he was shocked, was an understatement. He couldn't move. He was frozen to his spot. All he could do was stand there in horror with the realization flooding over him. Derek had done this to her.

'Nobody Can Hurt Me Like You Love Me' by Agent Addek

Chapter 3: 'Tempest'

The spatter of the crimson vital fluid is slapping against the concrete unabashedly. The scarlet thick languid liquid is dripping off the soft delicate alabaster rose petals, conglomerating in a pool. A humming is surrounding my eardrums, becoming more thunderous as the trickling of blood continues. My body is etched with pain. The air filling my lungs with essential oxygen, is only making me recoil in agony as it's beginning to feel like a thousand shards are stabbing at my insides. I forget for a moment to breathe...where am I? Why do I feel this retched ache? Then I hear a voice coming from the horizon...the eclipsing sun is showing its effervescent face...slowly moving towards the sound...calling, soothing and claiming me. The voice sounds familiar, it's caressing my entire being like a ray of sunshine...caressing the morning sky. 'Derek'

"We're losing her!!!" Callie yelled out frantically.

"I know...I know. We need to breath and do what we know how to do. You hear me Torres?" Miranda eyed Callie, Callie nodded in understanding.

"If anything happens to her..." Mark started.

"Dr. Sloane..." Bailey warned. He stared at her for a few moments, then lost the battle when he turned away. Regardless of the dread that was encompassing all of them, at the moment they couldn't think that way. Addison would be fine. 'She had to be.' He thought to himself.

"Get me the chief!" Bailey called out to Olivia.

"But he..." Olivia was cut off by Miranda.

"I know what he said, I don't care. We need him here...she needs him here. Get him now!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Resentment blistered the air in his wake. His pupils were shrinking to pinpricks as he aimed his anger at Derek. The realization blazing through him, almost knocking the breath from his lungs and razing his heart.

"You!" Richard said. The shock and underlying anger dripped from his mouth.

"How is she?" Derek asked without hesitation.

Richard stared at him incredulously, stunned by the man in front of him. Richard had always thought of himself as a man that could keep his emotions in check...generally he could. A lifetime, it seemed like, of being a surgeon, had taught him to compartmentalize, but when it came to those that he fiercely loved, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. He took a few quick strides towards Derek, with all the intent to strike him, before Meredith derailed him off course and stood between them.

"Dr. Webber NO!" She yelled to stop him.

"Dr. Grey? Please STEP aside!" He delivered his words with such venom, she was momentarily stunned into silence.

"No..." She replied with a shaky breath. Christina, who was taking the scene in, quickly jumped to action and ran to Meredith's side. "Chief...she's right. You're not thinking clearly." She looked at him sympathetically.

Having both women standing in front of him, ready to jump in if need be, made him realize what he was about to do. He felt an immense pressure on his chest. It was too much...so much so that he took a few steps back.

"Richard..." Derek began with concern, but the chief quickly put his hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine..." He spat out, "...but Addie...Addie is upstairs fighting for her life. What the hell did you do?!?" Richard demanded. "What...what happened?" He asked dejectedly.

Derek watched Richard, Meredith and Christina for a few beats. He could see the questions in their eyes. They all wanted answers, they all wanted him to make sense out of this chaos. He closed his eyes while taking a deep breath, readying himself for the wrath he would surely face. They had every right to lash out at him. After all, he had gotten behind the wheel of his car when he wasn't in the right state of mind, and when he was completely inebriated. His stupid selfish mistake had once again hurt those around him...and most of all, hurt Addison. She was fighting for her life, Richard had admitted. He had to make this right. Addie had to survive, she had to be okay. He didn't want to think of a world without her. Sure, he no longer saw her often, but deep down he always knew she was a phone call or plane ride away. It was a comfort to him to know that she was reachable, that he could always go to her, and she to him, if need be. Death was so final. Death would not allow him to see those sapphire eyes, that luscious incarnadine hair, that smile that could melt even the coldest hearts...even when he was trying to push her away....and that laugh, that lively laugh that somehow made his day that much more enjoyable. All those things...and his life would cease to exist the moment that she took her last breath. Tears were now welling in his eyes. Several moments had now elapsed and they were still standing in front of him waiting. He turned up and focused his eyes on Richard "I can't lose her..." He sobbed.

The naked emotion in his voice nearly broke Richard and Christina's hearts, and of course Meredith, but for a mixture of reasons. The environment around them was suddenly charged, an awareness filled the air. Richard hesitated for an instant, but he was suddenly hit with Addison's bruised and cut face, and anger once again found him. He was about to speak but Olivia calling out to him stopped him. "Chief!! Dr. Bailey needs you in the OR right away!" Richard looked once more at Derek before he turned around and rushed out. Derek immediately began to pull at his IV line.

"Derek what are you doing?" Meredith asked with alarmed concern.

"I need to go to her. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"Derek, you can't go up there...the police officer is just outside, if he sees you..."

"Then please distract him for me. Please, I need to go be with her...Meredith please!" The sincerity in his voice and eyes was almost too overwhelming. She couldn't speak. She nodded, then turned to leave, signaling Christina to come with her.

Derek quickly changed back into his bloodied clothes, then peeked out the door. He could see the officer speaking with Meredith and Christina. Christina looked towards him and waved him to go. He quickly exited and made his way upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Richard voice broke the tension in the room as he burst in.

"She started clotting Chief..." Callie quickly informed him.

"**...**and we didn't properly expand the lung sir." Miranda followed dejectedly.

Richard stared at them, the disappointment briefly touching his face, but he knew that they didn't need him to reprimand them. Right now they needed his support. This was their friend on the table, their colleague. "Alright, I need you all to listen to me. She's one of ours and we aren't losing her, especially not to a heumothorax. Now I know you can do this. You are some of the best doctors I've ever had the pleasure of working with. I know I can count on you. Addie can count on you. Just collect yourselves and...and do this. You do this..." He finished with such conviction that no one in that room doubted his belief. Callie, Miranda and Mark continued working and fighting to save her. Richard stepped back and watched them work quickly and efficiently. It seemed like everyone in that room was holding their breath, as if one wrong intake of oxygen could thwart any progress. He watched the monitors, vigorously willing them to change. Richard couldn't understand where all these problems had arose from. It was almost as if every possible complication that could arise with this type of surgery was being thrown at them. The odds just kept stacking against her. He shook his head, 'No, this would not be the way his Addie would go, and certainly not at the hands of the man who had caused her so much heartache. She would be okay. They would figure it out.' The commotion in the OR aroused him from his thoughts. "What...what the hell happened?"

"She's hemorrhaging...!!" Callie said in a panic. "She's going into hypovolemic shock! We need more blood NOW!"

"Sir, she's going into cardiac arrest!!" Miranda yelled over her shoulder. Richard didn't even bat an eyelash, he quickly turned to suit up. He could no longer stand by and do nothing. "I'm coming in." Callie began performing CPR, Mark stood back in shock.

"Sir..."Miranda stopped herself. They stared in understanding.

"One thing at a time Dr. Bailey, one thing at a time."

"Addison..." Derek burst in, "...what's happening?"

"Derek, I need you to wait outside and let us work." Richard warned.

Derek didn't even miss a beat, he went straight to her side."Addie, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. You have to fight Addie! Please fight! I need you! Please don't do this...please!" Derek said as he held her hand and looked towards the monitor still showing flatline.

"Derek, I need you to step away from her and let us help her." Richard said as he went to take a hold of him.

"No!! I'm not leaving her." He stated defiantly as he shoved away the chief. Richard obliged begrudgingly while everyone else continued to work. Derek leaned next to her ear. "Addison, you have to pull through this. You still have so much to do, so much to live for. How else will I make things up to you? Please Addie, for me. Please!" Tears were cascading down his face.

"We've got a heart beat!" Callie ecstatically declared. It seemed like everyone in that OR had taken a collective breath. "Okay people, let's finish this up. She fought to come back to us, now we have to help her."

Derek turned to Richard. "I'm staying with her."

"Fine, but we aren't done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure there's a few people out there waiting on news."

Mark, who was on the other side of Addison, saw the exchange between the two men in front of him. Something told him that he wasn't going to like whatever was happening. He had heard what Derek had said to her. What was he apologizing for? What had he done? He eyed Derek, who only gave him a wry smile in return, then he turned his attention back to Addison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chief, how is she?" Alex was the first to rush to him, concern colored his face. Meredith, Christina, Izzie and George gathered around, along with a few of the interns.

"They're finishing up right now. She gave us quite a scare, but she was able to pull through. The next few hours are going to be critical...I need you all to make sure she's taken care of 'round the clock..."

"Whatever you need Dr. Webber." Izzie offered.

"Thank you Dr. Stevens. Once Dr. Bailey is out, she'll brief you. If anyone asks, let them know I'll be in my office...Dr. Grey, may I have a moment?" Richard asked as he walked passed her towards his office, knowing that Meredith would follow.

"Chief...?" Meredith called after him as she walked briskly to keep up with his long strides.

"Not here." Was all he said. They quickly arrived outside his office and made their way inside. "Take a seat." He offered as he walked around his desk to sit. His hands found their way to his temple and he rubbed slow circles trying to subdue the glaring headache he had.

"Chief...I..."

"Don't...do not try to defend him to me. He got on the road drunk."

"Sir..." She tried to explain.

Richard held his hand up to stop her. "He was driving drunk and he...he could have killed her. My God...we almost lost her." The rawness in his voice nearly brought her to tears.

"You have to understand...he wasn't thinking straight. I...I shouldn't have left him." She stammered, trying to find a way to justify Derek's actions...but even she was having trouble doing so.

"This is not your fault Meredith. He is a grown man who made a choice...a stupid choice that almost cost Addison her life." He looked away as his eyes began to water. "Are the police still here?"

"Dr. Webber, you aren't going to...?" She couldn't finish the question, the death glare he gave her quieted her instantly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do...I just...I'm sorry, I need to be alone."

"But sir?"

"Please Dr. Grey...just go."

She sat for a few moments longer, then stood to leave. In spite of her better judgment, she stopped at the door. "Dr. Webber?" Richard turned to meet her inquiring eyes. "Please don't...he didn't mean to do this. I know he was wrong and I know what could have happened, but she pulled through. He's sorry, he's really sorry, he...he's by her side right now...she needs him." With that she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep...beep...beep. The beeping of the machine was the only thing that could be heard in the private suite that Addison was currently occupying. Everything else was still. The two constants in her life sat on either side of her, silently willing her to open her eyes...to speak, to smile and thus wipe away the worry that encrusted their faces. They hadn't said a word to each other since she was brought into the room. Everyone had been shoved out to give her privacy except them. They each believed that she needed their presence...that if she felt them, she'd be compelled to wake up. Mark was the first to break the silence. The confrontation and the declaration from Derek in the OR, had him asking what...what had happened? What was he not aware of?

"What happened back there?"

"Nothing. Richard was being Richard." Derek said without looking at him.

"That didn't seem like nothing." Mark retorted. "I feel like something's going on man, but no one is telling me."

Derek inhaled sharply, he would find out soon or later. He reached out to link his fingers with Addison's, then turned to face Mark. "I did this." He simply stated.

"Look Derek, this is no time to be a martyr. You had a fight with her, it's not like you haven't had them before, but you didn't do this. According to Bailey, a drunk son of a bitch did this to her. God help him when we get a hold of him, right?"

Derek shook his head, and laughed almost bitterly.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Mark asked with a hint of annoyance and confusion.

If there was one thing that he had learned from Addison, it was that it was better to just rip off the band-aid, no anesthesia. "You're looking at the drunk son of bitch that did this to her...and you're right, God help me."

In an instant, tension shrouded the room...it was palpable. Mark felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Was he hearing Derek right? Had he just confessed to hurting Addison? Mark shook his head disbelievingly. "Wait...you what?"

Derek took a deep breath, he knew this was the calm before the storm. "I did this. I was the drunk driver that hit her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! I'm so glad I finally got to update this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Again, just wanted to reiterate that I am not a doctor, so all the medical stuff might be way off, but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less.

I'm gonna try and update my other story, "Maybe". I'm currently working on Chapter 5 for that story. It is titled 'What If'.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	4. Vortex

**Summary:** A/U

What should have happened after the camera panned away from Meredith and Derek on the couch in "An Honest Mistake". This is the reconstructing of Addison and Derek.

**ThanX**, as always, go out to my beta, **Agent Extremis.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just have my way with them.

**Author's Note:** Please bear in mind that I am not a doctor, but have researched the medical procedures as best I could. Thanks for your understanding. This is solely for entertainment purposes only.

**Vortex** (is a spinning, often turbulent)

_Previously: _

_If there was one thing that he had learned from Addison, it was that it was better to just rip off the band-aid, no anesthesia. "You're looking at the drunk son of bitch that did this to her...and you're right, God help me."_

_In an instant, tension shrouded the room...it was palpable. Mark felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Was he hearing Derek right? Had he just confessed to hurting Addison? Mark shook his head disbelievingly. "Wait...you what?"_

_Derek took a deep breath, he knew this was the calm before the storm. "I did this. I was the drunk driver that hit her."_

_"__Nobody Can Hurt Me Like You Love Me' by Agent Addek_

_Chapter 4: 'Vortex'_

The room began to spin. Mark could feel his blood boiling! He did this, Derek did this to her! It wasn't enough that he had humiliated her and hurt her in every possible way, now he's responsible for possibly killing her as well?! He turned his head up to look at Derek. Instantly, Derek felt Mark's anger, it was like a ton of bricks were being thrown at him. "Mark..."

"Don't."

"I didn't mean..."

"Don't."

"How was I supposed to know..."

"I said DON'T you son of a bitch! YOU did this to her! She might die and all because of you! Wasn't it enough that you destroyed every other aspect of her life?, you had to take that as well? Get out!"

"I won't. I know you're upset with me and I get it, but I'm not leaving her side."

"I said get the hell out, right now! She doesn't need you here. I'll take care of her just like I always have."

Derek couldn't take it anymore so he fought back. "You bastard! I bet you will. Like you were there for her back in New York!"

"Someone had to, you weren't doing your job."

"Fuck you! If you don't want to see my face, YOU get the hell out, because I'm not leaving her side. She's my wife."

"Correction, she _was_ your wife, but you decided to leave her for someone who doesn't even hold a candle to her...and I'm not leaving her with you, you've hurt her enough."

Richard burst through the door, "What the hell are you two yelling about?! This is a hospital, and right now Addison is on this bed fighting for her life! So I suggest you quiet down or I'll throw both of you out myself. They looked at Richard and upon seeing the seriousness of his face, they backed down. Richard glared at Derek, then turned around and walked out.

"See, not even Richard can stand you."

"Shut up Mark. I already feel like a fucking bastard, I don't need you to help me feel any worse. The moment I realized it was her, I stopped breathing. I felt like my life had just ended right there and then. If she dies, I die with her!"

"Don't be so dramatic Derek, it doesn't suit you when it comes to her. You couldn't stand her, she had to move away to make you feel better. So what's with the supposed change of heart? Is it because you're afraid of the repercussions? 'Cause I'm letting you know now, I'm gonna do everything in my power to make you pay for this."

"I'm already paying Mark."

"Not enough."

XXXXXXXXX

Meredith was walking back and forth outside in the hallway. Izzie and Christina stared at each other, neither willing to go up to her at the moment. "He loves her." She finally said. "Derek still loves her, and here I am hoping that she'll be okay...but if she wakes up, he might leave me for her. How messed up is that?!"

Izzie spoke up first, "Mer, you don't know that. It's a horrible situation, and he feels guilty as hell...and of course a part of him still loves her, she was his wife for 12 years, not including how many years they dated before that. She's a part of his family, no matter how much he claimed to hate her at times. I mean, look at what he did for her with Archer? He dropped everything to be at her side..."

Meredith stopped her, "If this is you making me feel better, please stop. This is only managing to confirm my fears. What if he leaves me for her? What if he is too guilt ridden to ever leave her side?"

"Meredith, he loves you." Izzie assured her.

"Christina, you've been really quiet, what do you think?"

"I think you need to stop and wait to see what happens. I think that Derek is at her side because he still cares for her, and he's responsible for Addison fighting for her life. I think we were wrong in covering up for him, because he deserves to go to jail. That's what I think."

"Christina we had to...Derek didn't mean to..."

"To what? Drive completely loaded and run someone off the road? Just because it's Addison, it doesn't give him a free pass. It could have been any other innocent driver and the result would have been the same. That you can live with that is making sick to my stomach, especially because I helped you cover it up."

"Wait...You what?" Izzie asked, trying to catch up.

Meredith answered. "We gave him a banana bag and have been avoiding the cops for a breathalizer test so that his alcohol level will go down. I'm not proud of it. I just...he had a horrible day and I shouldn't have left his side..."

"Are you seriously going to try and blame yourself for his actions?" Christina half-laughed.

"Christina!" Izzie chided.

"What? She's being ridiculous! How can she really think that this is her fault? He got drunk, he decided to drive and he hit Addison's car. It's no one else's fault but his own."

"Christina, how can you be so cruel. He wasn't..."

Christina walked over to her and grabbed her on either side, "Wake up Meredith! He almost killed someone, and I know that may have escaped your brain at the moment because it was Addison, but don't be stupid. It really doesn't suit you."

"Christina! She doesn't need this right now!" Izzie intervened.

"She needs to hear the truth, that's what I'm here for, to always tell her the truth."

"It's okay Izzie. Christina is right. What the hell have I done?"

XXXXXXXXX

His thoughts were racing as he paced his office. He knew that he couldn't let Derek get away with this, but he also knew that this would not only destroy his career, but the rest of his life. He also knew that regardless of Addison's current situation, she wouldn't want that for him, she cared too much for him. Richard sat down, he needed to out weigh the options. Could he really live with not telling the police what he knew. Regardless of his ultimate decision, he hoped that Derek would make the right one. This was Addison after all, how could he actually live his life knowing what he had done to her and not paying for it?

Richard was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door, it was Patricia.

"Dr. Webber?"

"Come in, Patricia."

"The police are here to speak with you. They said they have been considerate long enough and that they really need to get to the bottom of what happened."

"Please give me a minute, then let them in." He steadied himself on his chair, then sat down. This was it, the moment of truth, what was he going to do?

XXXXXXXXXX

It's a short one, but there you have it. So sorry for the massive long wait on this story, and really, all my other stories. Life got in the way, but I'm hoping to update a little bit more often. Hope you're all still out there. As always, I hope you enjoy the story. =)


End file.
